mmfcfandomcom-20200214-history
Food Factory Ideas
Idea for the Food Factory and 'how to bring the story line up'. Click on the Food Factory. Buster: Hello there young Moshling enthusiast! Buster: I am on a top secret quest to find some new Moshling species. Buster: Meet me at the Hidden Valley. If you can FIND it! You are then meeted with a small room with clues in. When you finish, you enter the hidden valley. Buster: There you are! Allow me to explain. Buster: It's been raining green stars around here. These are not purple stars that you are used to! Oh no. A pop up appears. It reads.. "Meet Vivid Stars! If you purchase a Food Factory figures Blister or Blind bag, you can enter the code here to receive a new Moshling recepie. Enter the Hidden Valley to prepare your recepie which should attract a green Vivid Star! Each recepie can attract one star only. There are a total of 25 (26 with the starter recepie you will get soon) Vivid Stars. Each star will grant you a trophy of one of the Food Factory stars!" Buster: So you're up to date? I have a hidden recepie straight from a Silly Snuffler with rainbow hair. Go ahead! prepare it! You play a mini game where you have to perfect notes with the four snoodle relations to prepare a freshly cooked eye pie. You obtain a star and that star gives you.. a costume for Coolio! Rewards list Star 1 - Coolio Costume Star 2 - Gobbi Trophy + Food Factory logo for your wall Star 3 - Tingle Trophy + Mini Pizza Contraption item Star 4 - Pinestein Trophy + Squelch for your zoo Star 5 - Grott Trophy + Fizzy Costume Star 6 - Dillby Trophy + Mini Slopcorn Contraption item Star 7 - Reggie Trophy + Cuddly Pinestein Star 8 - Micro Dave Trophy + Grott for your zoo Star 9 - Thumpy Trophy + Hansel Costume Star 10 - Milo Trophy + Cuddly Micro Dave Star 11 - Coolio Trophy + Milo for your zoo Star 12 - Fizzy Trophy + Mini Cupcake Contraption item Star 13 - Hansel Trophy + Mini Bongo Colada Contraption item Star 14 - Cutie Pie Trophy + Cuddly Squelch Star 15 - Dweezil Trophy + Gobbi for your zoo Star 16 - Squelch Trophy + Cutie Pie Costume Star 17 - Oddie Costume Star 18 - Boomer for your zoo Star 19 - Furnando for your zoo Star 20 - Giant trophy of all the food factory toppings Star 21 - Buster trophy Star 22 - Hidden Valley snowglobe Star 23 - Giant trophy of all the food factory moshlings Star 24 - Giant trophy of the 4? food factory collectable hats in gold Star 25 - Wuzzle for your zoo Star 26 - Animated waterfall which pours down vivid stars In-Game Moshlings Due to this, 8 new Moshlings are added. They are the toppings, but are regarded as Moshlings. To obtain: Set - Toppings 1 Milo - Vivid Stars Thumpy - Any crazy daisy, any magic beans, any crazy daisy Gobbi - Vivid Stars Reggie - Three Yellow Crazy Daisies Set - Toppings 2 Grott- Vivid Stars Tingle - Purple dragon fruit, any dragon fruit, purple crazy daisy Dillby - Any star blossom, any dragon fruit, pink dragon fruit Dweezil - Two black moon orchids, blue crazy daisy In addition, Squelch has been added to the zoo into the fruities set. Splitz, Pipsi and Eugene were added to celebrate too. List of recepie games and the Moshlings and Monsters in the games Star 1 - Snoodle Shuffle - Mr Snoodle, Woolly, Sprinkles and Mrs Snoodle Star 2 - Cosmic Harmony - Zoshlings Star 3 - Fruit Ninja - Fruities Star 4 - Marooned 5 present.. Shouty Shack returns! - Gobbi, Jaunty Jack, Betty Star 5 - Parcel Packing - Techies More coming soon Category:Moshi Monsters Fan Creations Category:Ideas